what if
by havoc hedgehog
Summary: you give me what if questions and i make one shot stories around them need reveiws to continue rateing for saftey


What if…is the question I ask you …. That's the base of this fic you give me what if questions and I turn the good ones into stories I cant promise they'll be long but I can promise that ill try to address as many as I can alright well consider this the what if zone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What if…sonic found out he only had one more day to live. ripple dream type sequence

Sonic stood up from the table and pulled off the random assortment of wires attached to his body "so?" he looked at tails and took a small gulp "what did it say?"

Tails looked at his beast friend and sighed "well sonic...there's bad news and horrible news. How do you want me to tell it?"

Sonic took a deep breath as he sat back on the table. "Just say it." He looked down with anxiety hoping that he was alright

"Well sonic…" tails began "you have a disease it's not transmittable in any way but its going to kill you In a day or two at the most… I suggest you go pay everyone your last respects .the disease doesn't seem to be crippling it causes an instant death very painless"

sonic nodded and walked out the door just as tails began to cry something he didn't have time for so he looked up just in time to come face to face with a certain voluptuous batgirl. He smiled "oh hi rouge nice day isn't it ...so…i'm feeling generous is there anything you ever wanted to do with me?" he regretted the question almost instantly but it was too late. She grabbed his hand and took off with him in tow. Pulling sonic into her house rouge pulled sonic into her bedroom

"He he" she chuckled coming out of her closet with a saddle, stirrups and reigns "I've been waiting forever for this moment my little hedgehog." She reached out and grabed him throwing him to the floor and saddling up on him. "Once around station square and back here." She giggled and tugged on the rains causing sonic to start running.

After their trip sonic dropped rouge off back at her room and started to leave but as he turned he felt himself being forced onto the bed by naked rouge she licked her fangs and smirked "you didn't think that was all? Did you?" –Censored-

-Two hours later-

rouge laid under the covers smoking a cigarette while sonic rocked in a fetal position she giggled "awww common it wasn't that bad you were pretty good usually knuckles is begging for his mommy after half an hour"

Sonic only quivered with a gasping breath he finally spoke taking a shaky drag on his cigarette "I…think I had a nam flashback" he almost started crying "and I've never been to nam!"

-Ten minuets later-

Sonic was away from rouges hose running with quite a limp as his bottom was quite bruised he turned in the direction of angel island deciding to go see knuckles next.

As luck would have it knux was just returning to Angel Island from a shopping trip he spotted the blue hero and jogged up to him with the smuggest grin he could muster "so you visited rouge huh?"

Sonic nodded slowly still traumatized

The echidna patted his shoulder "so…..how bad does your ass hurt?

Sonic turned and put his head on knuckles shoulder "she… she used the spiky one" he sobbed

Knuckles laughed and patted him on the back his head lowered a bit as he grinned "sonic here comes Amy and it looks like she means business" he said with a laugh

Sonic blew his nose on knuckles fur causing the echidna to gag little "umm yeah… you give me and Amy a little time alone?"

Knuckles was shocked at Sonic's weird behavior but he nodded "alright man but don't come crying to me when your married with five kiddies running around" he walked off and jumped on the spring pad leading to angel island.

Amy ran as fast as she could towards him but to her surprise sonic stood still "_so… is he finally going to tell me off? Tell me what a horrible loser I am? I know im pathetic but …._"her thoughts were ended as Sonics arms wrapped around her. She felt herself being lifted; the pink hedgehog was unaware if she was being lifted by sonic or death from the heart attack she surely just had then she knew as she felt his lips press against hers.

Sonic held her tight he couldn't die letting Amy think he hated her so he held the kiss as long as possible before finally he sat he down

Amy sank to her knees "_oh my god…sonic just kissed me…mmmm his breath is mint fresh_" Amy stood and looked into her loves eyes "sonic…"she was stopped by a finger and then another sweet kiss this time there tongues met and danced. She was in heaven. Amy looked into his eyes and tried to catch her breath

Sonic smiled and whispered to her "Meet me at the beach a little before sunset. Make sure you wear your swim suit." He walked away after a short kiss leavening Amy alone

Amy shakily stood walking the other way to her apartment "woo hooo! He kissed me. HE KISSED ME!" this was followed by a few cart wheels and back flips. Amy stepped into her apartment and fell onto the couch hugging herself "mmmmm!" her fingers slowly slid down herself "ooooh! Sonic she giggled as she started to...

-Meanwhile back with sonic-

"I can't believe I did that. It was sooo not me, but she deserves to be happy." He looked down at the ground as he walked to the mystic ruins where shadow had been crashing. He stood in the middle of the clearing looking up at the ancient pyramid "shadow? Are you there?"

Shadow dropped down landing on the soft cushion of air made by his shoes "what do you want sonic? Have you come to admit your inferiority to me?"

Sonic shook his head "no shadow I came to get something off my chest and…"

Shadow interrupted with a sigh "Sonic I understand that you can't help these feelings but like I told tails these are big boy feelings and I admire you for finally coming out of the closet but I'm not like that." Shadow continued on with random guys he knew that he could fix sonic up with before sonic hit him with a stone in the side of the head

"I'm not gay you dumbass, I'm dying today's my last day to live only tails and you know…and I'm only telling you because I know you wont get all mushy just then sonic felt shadow pull him in for a kiss he felt shadows hands pull him close and hold him there. Finally sonic broke away gagging and coughing "shadow! What the hell was that for! I knew you were gay you talked about it way too much!

Shadow was fluttering his eyelashes "hey sonic don't run from our love!" Shadow sighed and pouted "there goes my last chance to get a piece of that ass!"

Sonic shivered as he ran away "ok that was creepy. Thank you shadow for dropping my sex drive to nil now I don't think I could kiss anyone again!"

-Later that evening-

Amy walked down to the beach dressed in her swim suit, a white two piece with hearts over the more provocative spots definitely meant to make Sonics blood boil "she nearly lost her breath as she saw sonic looking back at her from a candlelight picnic. She sat down across from him and smiled seeing the slightly blushed look on his face

Sonic hadn't expected Amy to com looking like this but he was definitely pleased as his mouth rested agape. Quickly he regained his composure and pulled two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.

Amy blushed and bit her lip "Sonic… were not old enough to drink" she took a glass anyway and then a small sip.

Sonic stood up after they took a few sips and pulled her into the water just as the sun was going down illuminating the water with a rainbow of colors

Amy gasped as they were surrounded in color. "Sonic it's beautiful, but I thought you were afraid of the water."

Sonic blushed a little more partly from Amy's swim suit being see-through now except for the hearts and partly from saying. "Well Amy I could overcome any fear for you."

Amy swooned and tackled him into the waist deep water "mmm sonic I've dreamed of doing this forever. By the way you're not going to die I made tails tell you that to see what you would do

Sonic was unable to respond because of the things Amy was doing.

-End-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehe ok I know lots of sex but I tried to be discreet and take it a little lightly remember people I need you to give me your own what if suggestions and also I'm not promising anything but if you submit fan characters I may put them in remember I don't own sonic and co. but I do own havoc so any use of him without permission is prohibited


End file.
